


I Will Rise

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bread porn, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: I can feel you kneading me.





	I Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aldiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/gifts).



> Written for Drabble Day 2016, prompt: Rise.
> 
> I take no blame for this. Blame Aldi.

I can feel you kneading me.  Your hands squeeze and twist my body.

You mixed me carefully.  Three cups of bread flour, a cup of rye, salt, yeast, and some of that sweet brown sugar.

I want to feel your mouth on me, your teeth, your tongue. I want you to swallow my hot flesh so I can be inside you, where I belong.

I feel the oil on your hands as you mold me into shape. You place me on a baking pan and set me aside to rise. I will rise for you my sweet. I will rise. 


End file.
